


The Carter family secret

by Marvelmadness95



Series: The misunderstandings of one Anthony stark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Peggy Carter-centric, Special Abilities, Tony Stark-centric, assassin’s creed fusion, just a little bit, peggy is Tony’s mother, secret, special tony, tony got powers, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: The carter family were very special people they had a secret that no one knew, and now it was time for Peggy to show her son what he is capable of.





	The Carter family secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every a new fic for the series 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and I always say this but forgive me for any misspellings or bad Grammer :)

The Carter family were described as brave and fearless people, each generation went to defend their country Margaret carter and her brother join the army to fight against the Nazi’s. Their own father fought during WW1 and was a police officer and his own father was one too and so on and so on so as you can see the carter family were brave people. 

However they also have a secret, you see they came from a clan but now a days you would say spy or assassin’s that defend innocent people from the corrupt people. This clan where a hidden order, no one knew their names or how it began but people knew that there are much less of them now or at least they knew that they died out a long time ago.

The carter family were one of the last family to survive and they didn’t know if there are any more people out there like them, but it doesn’t matter they still keep their oath on protecting people from any corruption they find. 

When your in this clan there is a reason for it. The people who joined had a special ability, an ability that can help sense danger, read people body language much more easier and find their targets they need to eliminate. This ability activated itself on the bearer at the age of 10 and on that age they would learn how to control their gift. This ability was known by many different names, but the carter family called it wolf sense which for them made sense as their family was large and their clan was even larger and to them it was a pack, like a pack of wolves in the wild.

When Peggy carter had her son she knew that he would have those abilities as well when he turned 10, so she had to prepare. Luckily for her, her own father left her his books and journals on how to train a person to control their abilities and story behind their clan that she can pass down to her own son. However it will be quite hard to explain to Anthony how he got these gifts as his “other” parents don’t have these abilities, but it won’t matter Peggy knew what she will tell Anthony.

2 weeks after her sons birthday, Tony’s parents went away to Germany to some gala that she didn’t care for, so it was her time to show her son the way of being a carter, she couldn’t help but have a smile to her face, she will do it how her father taught her, he will be proud Peggy hope. 

A knock on the door to the stark mansion Jarvis answer the door. “ why good morning Ms Carter, I take it you want to see Anthony today” Jarvis politely said, Peggy smiled she always like Edwin Jarvis they met after the war, he served a different unit so they didn’t cross paths but from the stories she heard he was fearless in battle and was able to save hundreds of lives, that’s why Howard hired him to protect him the selfish coward. But she thank Howard for it to as Jarvis was fond of her son and would do anything to protect him, with a smile Peggy replied “ hello Edwin it’s good to see you and your right I like to see him if he isn’t busy”. “ oh no Ms Carter, Master Anthony is just reading one of his physics book. Come in and I go and get him for you after all he’ll be having a busy day with you as he’s at that age now right to discover who he is” Jarvis smirk. And Peggy just stop in her tracks how did he know, he can’t be on himself, can he and with a look in his eyes she used her wolf sense to see and god his aura was like hers but she couldn’t see that he was a threat which put her at ease “ is everything quite alright Ms Carter” Jarvis ask, with a small smile “ yes everything is fine Edwin I’ll just be in the living room” with a nod Jarvis went to get her son.

A moment later Peggy hear running from down the hall with a knowing smile she turned to the door, it burst open and there she saw big chocolate doe eyes “Aunt Peggy” tony excitingly shouted and ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Peggy hugged back “ hello darling it’s so good to see you” Peggy said, with a grin tony asked “ what are you doing here, *gasp* are you going to tell me more stories about steve” tony hoped. With chuckle Peggy shook her head “ no darling, today I’m going to teach you something today and any other day we have some alone time” tony looked confused “ oh and what’s that aunt Peggy” with a smile Peggy took her sons hand with one hand and grab her suitcase in the other that has all of her fathers books and journals inside “ come, lets go outside” Peggy was kind of grateful that Howard owned this mansion it an extremely large garden and on top of that it was near a forest which would be a perfect location to train her son. 

Once they reach outside, they sat by a large tree not to far from the mansion, with a deep breath Peggy was ready to tell her son. “ darling, did you know that me and you are related” tony shook his head “ well you see Anthony me and your father are related distant cousins” obviously that was a lie but see couldn’t risk telling the actual truth to tony not yet anyways. Tony eyes went big “ what really, that’s so cool no wonder you come visit a lot” he excitingly said. Peggy gave sad smile to her son god she so wanted to tell the truth to her son but she knew it was better this way. “ yes darling, and you see me and you father talk about something important do you want to know what it is” tony nod his head “ you see the carter family are very special people that have a very special gift called wolf sense and your at that age now that I can teach you that gift that your father gave me permission to do”. Tony was in awe he didn’t know how special his family was it was awesome “ how come you have to teach me couldn’t father taught me” tony asked, Peggy was slightly panic at the question but see knew it was coming so she a plan “well reason is that unfortunately your father doesn’t have that ability so he can’t teach and only I can, but don’t mention that to him he gets upset promise me that Anthony” tony again nodded.

“So how does it start” tony shyly asked, Peggy smiled “ no need to be nervous sweetheart, don’t worry your going to be just fine I’m here for you so your very safe. Did you know that my father was also called Anthony” tony didn’t know so he shook his head “ well he was a very brave man just like steve Rogers and just like you and he taught me everything that I’m going to teach. But we need to keep it a secret don’t mention thid to your parents can you do that for me?” Tony was confused why he couldn’t tell his parents but his aunt always has a reason and it’s usually the right one “ ok aunt Peggy I promise, so what do we do first” Peggy grinned “ excellent, well first of I’m gonna tell you how this all started you need to learn the history as it’s very important. Are you ready to start?” Tony nodded with excitement “ yes yes please I want to know” he grinned widely and in turn Peggy grinned “ ok let’s start” and here it begins, Tony’s a very special boy. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Well another fic done and there will be more to come I can assure you ;)
> 
> Well hope like this one and please feel free to leave a comment or kudos 
> 
> Bye see you soon


End file.
